


When You Move, I'm Moved

by CaliHart



Series: Mandatory Fun Day [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Philosophy, thinking deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: A moonlit night on the ocean brings some late-night philosophy





	When You Move, I'm Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mandatory Fun Day, as well as the Maria Hill squares on both my Clint Barton Bingo (G5) and Winterhawk Bingo (I2) cards!
> 
> Title from Hozier's Movement, "Like Jonah on the ocean When you move, I'm moved"

Bucky looked out over the starboard side of the ship as he completed his last round. The sea was quiet, a little choppy from the wind and the occasional splash from a fish, but bare aside from their ship. The light from the full moon let them see pretty far, which was good, considering they weren’t exactly in friendly waters. 

“Hey, Bucky. I’m coming to relieve you,” a voice said to his left. 

Bucky turned to see Maria walking towards him. “Hey Maria. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” 

Maria smoothed her hand back over her hair, in an immaculately tight bun as always, and sighed. “Couldn’t sleep,” she said with a shrug. “I’ll have Cameron take over navigation in the morning, he’s good at that.” 

“Alright, if you insist. Come and get me if you change your mind though, okay? I won’t be sleeping for a while anyway.” 

Maria rolled her eyes, making Bucky smile. “Yes, alright. Now get out of here, go find your boy.” 

“Aye aye, captain,” Bucky said, tossing off a sloppy salute. Maria scoffed and turned to walk up to the stern. Bucky smiled and leaned on the rail for a moment to watch her go. 

Maria, or Captain Hill, had inherited the captaincy of the _Shield_ two years ago. She had been first mate at the time, to Captain Nicholas Fury. Fury had given up his ship and title when it was discovered half his crew was made up of the truly evil kind of pirates. The crew of the _Shield_ carried the title of pirates simply because they operated outside of the bounds of the law when the law was too restrictive or too slow. The men who had mutinied were downright mean, and took pleasure in others’ pain. They had banded together with Fury’s former best friend and stole themselves a ship, which had been renamed the _Hydra_. Fury had gone into hiding, and Bucky knew Maria was still hurt by it. Nick was more than her captain, he was her friend. It had been rough on her. 

Still, Maria was a good and fair captain, no matter how the responsibility weighed on her shoulders. She took her turn at watch shifts just as much as any of the rest of them, especially when they were in waters known to be frequented by the _Hydra_, like they were then. 

Bucky cast one more look out at the empty sea and then wandered in the opposite direction, lifting his head. Most ships had a crow’s nest, but the _Shield_ had a hawk’s nest. It was silhouetted just then by the moon, and Bucky could see part of the hawk himself hanging out, one foot and an arm dangling. Bucky smiled and went to the rigging, climbing up. It almost felt like he was climbing into the sky with the stars all around. 

“Room for one more?” he said softly as he poked his head up above the edge. 

“There’s always room for you, my treasure,” Clint said, scooting over incrementally. Bucky spilled himself into the nest, ending up tucked under Clint’s arm and sprawled half on top of him. 

“You doing okay, sea hawk?” 

Clint sighed. “You ever feel like your life is insignificant? Like no matter what you do, it won’t make a difference to the world? There are so many people that we’ll never even meet, I mean,” he gestured at the sky, “look at all those stars; if one of them disappeared, would we even notice?” 

“Are you becoming a philosopher, my love?” Bucky asked, looking up at him. 

“I’m serious,” Clint said, looking down at him. 

Bucky looked down, rubbing a hand up and down Clint’s chest thoughtfully. “I think you have a point. There are a lot of people who will never know us, but there are many people that we will never know. And yet we will still make a difference in the lives of people we have never met, and we will never know it. But to the people we do meet, the ones we make connections with? Real connections, real friendship and love? We are anything but insignificant.” Bucky looked up and cupped Clint’s cheek in his hand. “And even if all those connections were to disappear tomorrow, they still existed, and they still made a difference.” Bucky smiled and kissed him softly. “You are still the most important thing to me, my starfish.” 

“Sweet talker,” Clint said, sounding a little choked up. 

Bucky kissed him again and tugged Clint’s arm around him. “Save the deep thoughts for another time, angelfish. Just lie back and watch the stars with me.” 

“If you insist, ocean of my heart.” 

Bucky smiled and cuddled closer, and Clint’s arm wrapped tighter around him. The stars were beautiful, constellations and scatterings spread across the sky from edge to edge, the moon taking its place in the center, big and bright. It was lovely and peaceful, a light ocean breeze ruffling their hair and inspiring them to press closer. 

“Do you think Maria would kill us if we had sex up here?” Clint asked after a while. 

Bucky snorted and chuckled into Clint’s chest, nuzzling there. “I don’t know, my pearl, she _is_ on watch on deck right now. She might shoot at us if we make too many odd noises.” 

“I can be quiet,” Clint said earnestly. 

Bucky leaned up for another kiss. “I love you, my seaweed, but no you can’t.” 

Clint pouted, and then—

“Wait, did you just call me _seaweed_?!” 

Bucky’s laughter pealed bright and clear, rolling out across the waves beneath the brightly shining moon. 


End file.
